She Didn't Know
by DreadingTheDayWhenYou'reGone
Summary: M'gann confronts Nightwing about what she did to Kaldur'ahm. (Spoilers inside from Before the Dawn.)


**So I wrote this on tumblr a long time ago after Before the Dawn came out. I hope you enjoy it. Contains spoilers, so if you haven't seen Before the Dawn yet, stay away. Unless you don't mind the spoilers.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. All rights go to the people who created the show. **

* * *

M'gann stood, her hand entangled with La'gaan's. A look was resident on her face, not one of joy that finally La'gaan, Gar, Bart, and Jaime were back with, along with saving all the other people from the Light—or the Reach. But a look of guilt that showed what she had done. That she had just hurt her friend.

She didn't know! She didn't know that Kaldur was an agent for them, that Nightwing made a plan with him, a plan that required he join up with Black Manta, his father. A plan that, in time, called for Artemis to "die." A plan that accidentally blew up her home—and not just her home, everyone else's that lived there.

She didn't know. And she wished now, oh how she wished she hadn't done so. That she wouldn't have seen Artemis' face as she was by Kaldur's side. That look of….fright, it seemed. But M'gann couldn't pinpoint her emotions because hers was such a mess.

And the way she acted after she had left the scene of the crime with Gar. How she was so out of it that she wasn't able to make it to the room that held the others, that blocked them off from leaving. When M'gann finally did act and density-shifted through the door, she was knocked out—a sudden change in the wall, it become thicker, denser. And she was knocked out, halfway through the wall.

It was all because she was shocked. Shocked from what she did and how she had done such an action to their spy.

But she didn't know.

They made their way back to the Watchtower, where their base was now at, since the Mountain was…decommissioned for the time being. Entering the base, M'gann walked toward Nightwing, the same look on her face that she held when he asked if she would take the controls of the bio-ship. By then, he already sensed that something was wrong, and when Gar told the story of how she beat Kaldur. Well, one can imagine the face he held.

The Martian walked closer to him, and their eyes met. His domino and hers amber. "M'gann," the acrobat began.

Her hand fell from the Atlantean's as she said, "I need to talk to you, in private." La'gaan looked at the two, not knowing what happened or could happen with their conversation.

"I'll be with Gar," he said, pointing at the green skinned boy that was talking with Tim, Bart, and Jaime. He kissed her, fleeting and concerned before rushing off, glancing at the two over his scaled shoulder as he left, a feeling that he missed something important. But he wasn't the only one.

The two walked in silence, the only noise coming from the group in the main room and their footsteps clanking against the metal floor. They came upon a room, emptied and in disuse. The vigilante was already worried about the Reach, about the way the came and introduced themselves to the people of Earth. But this matter, the matter he already had guesses about, was far greater.

"I didn't know," she said, her voice quiet as she did so. And tears began to form. "I didn't know." The Martian leaned against her friend, and Nightwing couldn't do anything but comfort her.

"Kaldur…" M'gann said, her voice quiet still, muffled now by Nghtwing's suit. "I looked into his mind…. I didn't know he was a spy. I didn't know he didn't kill Artemis. I didn't know it was a plan. I didn't know."

Silence except for the talking that's quieted down in the other room.

"I….I….he wouldn't respond. It was like Psimon again, his mind-" Her words were cut of my herself.

Nightwing finished her sentence after moments of silence. "His mind is fried."

Feebly, she nodded, her body still shocked at her actions. "Conner…he told me I should stop…that controlling people with my powers was wrong."

"He is right. It's not how we do things here."

"I know." Her voice was still a whisper, muffled in Nightwing's chest. "And I went too far this time. I'm sorry."


End file.
